Part One of Future's Children
by cade
Summary: Hi folks, this is nothing new, just the condensed version of Future's Children, all 5 chapters of it.


Future's Children Part One  
by cade  
  
Rating: PG13  
  
Author's Notes: Okay, this is nothing new I just figured that I should compound all the 9kb or so files into one file. Big thanks goes to everyone who r/r-ed this tale before. I am pretty much done writing for the LOZ fandom, but Chibi Epyon has volunteered to take up this story, so I thank Chibi Epyon as well. Please enjoy and happy New Years!   
  
_________________  
  
  
Chapter 1: Deku Dreams  
  
In the depths of the night, Link dreamed he was home again. Back in Kokiri Forest. The warm green shadows embraced him and Link's heart felt full with contentment. It was as if he'd never left, never had to grow up and fight for this land. Here there was peace and life bloomed untainted by evil. Here, the Sacred Rhythm was as strong as it had ever been.  
  
Link walked down paths he'd known as a child. Each tree and flower were as familiar to him as old friends. Slowly, he made his way to the Great Deku Tree's meadow, letting himself be drawn forward. The ancient spirit father of the forest still lived.  
  
Solemnly, Link knelt at the giant tree's knotted roots, and the Great Deku Tree looked tenderly down upon him.  
  
"Welcome Link. It has been many seasons since I last looked upon thee." The Great Deku Tree rumbled in its deep, weathered voice. Its branches reached out to touch the young Hylian's upturned face.  
  
At the sound of the great tree's voice, Link was struck by a yearning to return to the time when he and the world were still young. But he smiled and said, "Great Deku Tree, you live! I thought you were dead."  
  
"Yes Link, I am dead this is naught but a dream."  
  
"A dream?"  
  
Wind whistled high through its leaves as the Deku Tree nodded its heavy boughs. "Aye. Long has it been since I left Hyrule to join the Goddesses in the Blessed Field. But now there is something I must show thee."  
  
A branch motioned Link around the tree's massive trunk, and the Hero of Time saw a new glade laying before him. In its center stood a tall silver maple. Beneath it sprouted many tiny saplings. Each seemed to huddle close to the parent tree's trunk. Link felt a bizarre protectiveness for the new trees. He wanted to go stand over them with the big maple and shield them from harm.  
  
Looking at the Deku Tree for answers, Link asked, "what does this mean? These little trees?"  
  
"The silver maple is thee and the saplings art thine children."  
  
"But-there are so many!"  
  
The Great Deku Tree's laughter rumbled through out the clearing. "Aye, there art many. But they represent not only thy children, but also grandchildren and all descendants seeded from thee."  
  
Wonderingly, Link bent and gently touched one of the saplings. It seemed to lean toward him.   
  
The Great Deku Tree's voice brought the young Hylian out of his thoughts. "There is more Link, and I show you this not to trouble thy heart but to warn ye. Now look up."  
  
Obeying the spirit, Link gazed skyward to see a black cloudbank rolling in. Long ago, before his quest, he'd seen such sights in his nightmares. Anger gripped him and Link muttered,   
  
"Ganondorf."  
  
In response, lightening fired down and the earth split open. From the great rent, a horrible twisted vine grew; its black, foul tendrils snaked towards the saplings. Link cried out in rage as he dove at the demonic vine. He ripped at it with his bear hands, trying to get it away from the young trees. The vine swung viciously, trying to stab Link with its thorns. It writhed and shrieked as he ripped its tendrils out. Finally it shuddered once more, then slithered back into the ground.  
  
Breathing hard, Link faced the Deku Tree again. "Ganondorf is back, isn't he?"  
  
The great tree looked down at him intently. "I wish it were not so Link, but yes, the evil is about to return. You must face him again Link, if you do not he will plague you and your children for eternity."  
  
"Is there nothing I can do?"  
  
"Yes, but if I told of all you are about to face, I fear you would be stricken with dispair. Though I will say this: time is the key once more and now the sword will do no good. Only the heart. You must heal Ganondorf."  
  
Link wanted to ask, how could I possibly heal one so evil? But he nodded. "I understand. I'll do whatever I have to."  
  
"Of course thou would, which is why I came to warn thee." The Great Deku Tree smiled once more then continued, "No matter what, thou will succeed. The love of the Goddesses is with you. As is mine."  
  
Before Link could reply, mist enveloped him and he was drifting back to consciousness.  
  
Moonlight shone into Link's eyes bringing him fully awake. For a moment he lay still, remembering where he was. Then soft, sweet singing reached his ears and he rolled over to see his wife sitting up beside him. When she saw that he was awake, she smiled tenderly. "I didn't wake you did I?"  
  
"No Malon, it was a dream."  
  
The red haired woman reached over and stroked his hair, "a good one or a bad one?"  
  
Nuzzling his face against her gentle hand, Link sighed, "both, I think it was prophetic."  
  
Malon leaned back and he marveled at her beauty in the moon's glow. They had been married for over a year now, and so far they'd never even exchanged cross words. She had convinced him to stay at Lon Lon Ranch with her. After all, she said, it was her inheritance. A week after their wedding, Link began building a house for them on the ranch's property. So many people volunteered help and supplies that he was astonished. Many of Hyrule's citizens felt indebted to him for ending Ganondorf's reign. No one took a polite refusal for an answer and within a month, the Hero of Time's bride had a new home.  
  
There was plenty of room in the new house, which was good, because now Malon's belly was swollen with six months worth of pregnancy.  
  
Through her nightgown, Link could see the heavy ripeness of their child. He thought of his dream and how he'd fought to save the young trees from Ganondorf's grasp. He laid a protective hand on Malon's stomach, and imagined he could feel the flutter of motion within. It felt like the movement of butterfly wings. Malon's hand covered his and her smile told him it wasn't his imagination. "Your heir has been acting up," she chuckled. "That's what woke me. He's going to be a fighter like you."  
  
Link shook his head, "heiress, Malon." He corrected. "I want a daughter, boys are a damn lot of trouble. I remember what a little shit I was."  
  
"Yes, but as I recall that same little shit saved Hyrule." Malon grinned. "I guess we'll get whatever the Goddesses see fit to give. Now tell me about this dream."  
  
Propping himself up, Link began to tell her of the Great Deku Tree's words and the vision. Malon listened closely, alternately nodding then looking alarmed or angry. Finally she said, "I don't put a lot of stock in prophecy and whatnot, but this... just gives me a bad feeling." Her eyes suddenly darkened with anger. "I'll tell you one thing though. That Ganondorf bastard isn't coming near our kid. That's for sure."  
  
The courageous tone of Malon's voice gave Link new strength. He hugged her tightly, tucking her head beneath his chin. "No Malon, Ganondorf will never come near you, or our family. I promise. I'd rather die than let him hurt you."  
  
"I know, Link." Malon murmured into his neck.  
  
"But if something should happen to me-"  
  
Pulling back, she looked at him sternly, "nothing will happen to you."  
  
"No, nothing will happen to me but if it comes to it-"  
  
Malon hushed him by clapping a hand over his mouth. "I won't hear another word of this foolishness, Link! Let's just get some sleep and tomorrow we can think better, all right?"  
  
They settled back down under the covers. Malon nestled close to him and drifted off almost immediately. Link however stayed awake awhile longer, wondering about the Deku Tree's warning and what he might have to sacrifice in order to save his new family. As he closed his eyes, a night bird called outside. And the world slept on, oblivious to any stirring evil.  
  
______________   
  
Chapter 2: The Last Day   
  
  
Early in the morning before dawn kissed the sky, war raged in the Chamber of the Sages.  
  
Ganondorf had broken through the Sacred Realm, and the sages had tried to stop him. Their efforts had been in vain.  
  
Darunia was the first to die. The Goron king had charged the madman in a rage, only to be cut in half by his vile power. As Ganondorf laughed over the foolish fallen, Saria lashed out with all her might. The sweet, gentle Kokiri girl was sickened by what was taking place before her and she struck with all her strength. It was barely enough to graze the Gerudo, and he silenced her with a mere flick of his hand. One by one, the sages fell until only Nabooru and Rauru were left standing.  
  
Rauru tried to defend the Gerudo woman, but was cast aside effortlessly. Unable to get back up, he watched horrified as the evil king stalked Nabooru. She backed away from the man who had once been king of her people. Her hand rested on the hilt of her scimitar even though she knew it would be useless against him.  
  
"Very foolish, 'Boo." He rasped as he advanced toward her.  
  
The use of her childhood nickname stunned Nabooru and she tripped. Realizing it was the charred body of Ruto; Nabooru fought to keep from retching. Instead, she chose to be defiant to the end and yelled, "You BASTARD! Why won't you just DIE!?"  
  
With a motion honed by years of training, she hurled her scimitar at him. A normal man would have been spitted like a cucco and killed instantly. Ganondorf simply raised his hand and the blade came screaming back at her. For a second, Nabooru was mesmerized by her own impending death. But suddenly, a golden light filled the chamber and a regal voice cried out.  
  
"Ganondorf stop!"  
  
Princess Zelda was still in her nightgown, but she lost none of her noble bearing for it. The golden light of her power surrounded her like a halo of purity and goodness.  
  
Ganondorf summoned a bolt of black energy. "Zelda, this is the end!" He roared. "In my years of imprisonment my powers have TRIPLED! Now watch as I destroy your world, for today is the last day!" The black energy seared the air with its unholy might and Zelda was forced to raise her own magical defenses. Their powers clashed in a blaze of white light. The evil king reeled momentarily and Zelda was thrown to the ground, but she was up in seconds shouting, "no Ganondorf! You will fall again!"  
  
The words never reached the insane Gerudo, for he had leapt the final barrier and was now free in Hyrule.   
  
"Goddess," Nabooru whispered, "oh sweet Goddess." The full impact of what had just happened sank in and she shook. Zelda helped her up, then Rauru, and together they looked upon the carnage in the chamber.  
  
"If only I'd gotten here sooner..." Zelda sighed. Her eyes burned with sorrow. Darunia, Saria, Ruto... and Impa, her beloved childhood guardian. All were gone, slain horribly by a madman with almost unlimited power.  
  
'Goddess assoil them and save us.' Zelda thought.  
  
"I'm so sorry," Nabooru murmured sadly. "We tried to stop him, nothing worked. What do we do now?"  
  
Now Rauru spoke, "we must return to the Temple of Time first."  
  
Zelda nodded, forcing her eyes from the still forms of their friends. She called upon the power of teleportation and the three sages emerged from the Temple of Time.  
  
Only moments had passed since Ganondorf's resurrection. And already he was making good on his promise of destruction. Hyrule Town burned again, cries for help echoed in the streets, but the evil Gerudo was nowhere to be seen.  
  
Zelda felt sick, Her powers seemed insignificant now, and she had to grasp Nabooru's shoulder for support.  
  
A battered Royal guard rushed up to her. "My princess," He cried." It is chaos! We are receiving simultaneous reports from Kakariko, Goron City and Zora's Domain. All Hell is breaking lose everywhere! Ganondorf has returned and he is bringing the apocalypse upon us! What can we do?"  
  
Zelda, the sole heir to the throne of Hyrule closed her eyes. All the land was depending on her answer.  
  
"Go." She commanded. "Bring Link to me. Hyrule needs the Hero of Time once more."  
  
Miles away from the carnage of Hyrule Town, Lon Lon Ranch was still peacefully asleep. But that was about to end.   
  
Link and Malon were roused by violent pounding on the front door. He stumbled downstairs to find two very young and very scared Royal guards on his doorstep. Even half-awake, Link could feel the panic and despair radiating from them.  
  
'Ganondorf's back for sure.' He thought. 'That's all it can be. No one else can inspire that raw terror.'  
  
"Please forgive us sir." The first guard said quickly. "But it is urgent, you must come with us now."  
  
Cold fire stoked in the pit of Link's stomach. He wondered if it was anger, fear or an ulcer. Malon appeared in the door behind him and she put her hand on his arm.  
  
"What happened?" Link asked, although instinctively he already knew.  
  
"It is Ganondorf sir, the Evil One escaped but an hour ago."  
  
"Right. I'll be half a minute."  
  
Back up in the bedroom, Link quickly changed into a loose shirt and breeches. While he dressed, Malon knelt and opened the chest he'd stored his weapons away in. Carefully she lifted out the sheathed Bigggoron sword and its attached belt. Her face was taut with anxiety, but her eyes glowed with pride as she went through the ritual of girding the weapon upon her husband. When the last buckle was fastened, Malon said softly, "this is what you dreamed of last night, isn't it?"  
  
"It looks that way, Malon."  
  
Their eyes locked each wanting to say more. Finally they just held eachother. Link kissed her, "everything will be all right." She nodded. "Better get your things together and get going. The worlds going to end and we'll still be here." Malon tried to laugh, but it came out more like a sob. They kissed once more, and then Link grabbed up his gear and ran downstairs.  
  
Epona had been retired to the pasture months ago to live out the rest of her life in freedom. It was her daughter Macha Link now rode. She had the calm temper of her mother, but the speed of her sire. Talon already had her saddled and waiting for Link.  
  
He mounted Macha and looked down at Malon, they shared a final longing gaze then Link and the guards rode for Hyrule Town.  
  
As she watched him disappear into the distance, the babe within her kicked fretfully. Malon smoothed a hand over her belly. "It's all right," she whispered to her unborn child. "Daddy will be home soon." She hoped her words were true.  
  
Link had witnessed Ganondorf's handiwork before, but this was on a completely different scale. Everywhere he saw the Gerudo's mark, and his heart bade him to stop and give whatever aid he could. But that would be futile. All that mattered was finding Ganondorf and ending this before...  
  
"Link! Link! Over here!"  
  
He turned to see Zelda standing on a heap of rubble and waving frantically. Pushing his way through the anarchy, Link dashed to her.  
  
"Zelda! Thank Farore you're all right! What happened?"  
  
The princess grabbed his arm; "there is not much time to explain. I'm sure you know Ganondorf got out. He is so much stronger. He...he-" Zelda stumbled trying to find a gentle way of breaking the news. "Link I am so sorry to have to tell you this- but Saria, Darunia, Impa and Ruto all died in his onslaught."  
  
The color drained from Link's face, he felt the pain of loss like a blow to his head. "All dead?" He whispered.  
  
Zelda put an arm around her old friend's shoulders. "I know this is a great loss," she said quietly. "But they can still be avenged. Between we remaining sages, we may be able to repair Ganondorf's prison. But we need your strength. The love of the Goddesses is with you, Link."  
  
For a second, Link felt shock replace his heartbreak. Zelda's words echoed those of the Great Deku Tree. There would be time for weeping later.  
  
He and Zelda ran to the Temple of Time where Rauru and Nabooru waited. Together they stood, Hyrule's last heroes. There was no need for speech between them; they all knew what they faced.  
  
There was the sound of something heavy falling onto the roof and then a charge filled the air. Ganondorf had joined them.  
  
There was no time for any strategies or plans, just action. Link ran outside and there he was. Perched on the temple's steeple like a gargoyle from Hell. All bristling red hair, black armor, and slitted yellow eyes.  
  
When Ganondorf saw Link, he smiled in a disturbingly cheerful way.  
  
"Link, the Hero. My bane and my pain. So glad you could join us." The Gerudo gestured at the town burning around them, "as you can see I've thrown a little party...but my, my, it looks like you're a little late. How rude."  
  
His smile stretched into a chilling snarl; "I've waited a long time for this..."  
  
_____________  
  
Chapter 3: Twisting Fate  
  
The world suddenly became a very simple place for Link. It only contained himself and Ganondorf. And soon only one of them would be standing.  
  
Using his hookshot, Link swung up to the roof, landing right before the Gerudo.  
  
"Well, I haven't been looking for a rematch," Link said calmly, "but it looks like I'm going to have to send your ugly ass back to Hell."  
  
With a laugh, Ganondorf fired a blast of dark energy at him. "Not this time! You don't even have the Master Sword now, boy!"  
  
Link countered the evil king's attack with a powerful return spell. But something happened. Perhaps the Goddesses were watching and decided to even things up a bit, or maybe the Triforce was just tired of being used. Whatever the case was, the powers of the Triforce of Courage and the Triforce of Power, canceled eachother out in a blaze of red and green light. Neither could rely on magic to do direct damage now.  
  
As Ganondorf's spell dispersed harmlessly, he chuckled almost ruefully. "Ah, it seems like I'm just going to have to do this the fun way!" Raising his trident, he rushed the Hylian. Link sidestepped the blow, and as Ganondorf hurtled past, he grabbed the trident's shaft. With a hard pull, the Gerudo was pitched forward. His own momentum brought him right into Link's doubled up fists. The blow barely harmed the huge warlord, but it put some space between them.  
  
"I don't need the Master Sword." Link said as he drew the Biggoron's blade. Metal sang as sword met trident and the combatants locked in a final duel.  
  
On the ground, the sages worked frantically to repair Ganondorf's prison in the Sacred Realm.  
  
"It's not working!" Nabooru shouted. Already, beads of sweat were running down her face. Each sage knew she was right, with the other four gone their powers were draining rapidly. Despite this, Zelda increased her efforts.  
  
"Keep trying!" She urged, "we have to do this!"  
  
The glow of power from the three sages intensified then exploded into-  
Nothing.  
  
The door to the Sacred Realm resealed, closing the opening to Ganondorf's prison.  
Dropping his hands, Rauru panted, "Zelda, its no use." Now the only way the Gerudo could be stopped was death.   
  
Up on the roof, Ganondorf sensed the sages' failure and he sniggered. "Seems like you friends are having problems!"   
  
Link ignored this comment and fought on. He feared for his friends' safety, but could do nothing to aid them except deal with Ganondorf. They went back and forth across the roof, each trying to gain the upper hand. Sparks shot out from their clashing weapons and the smell of hot steel filled the air.   
  
Ganondorf had to admit that he and the Hylian whelp were well matched, and the fight was amusing. Amusing to him in the way a cat will amuse itself by tormenting its prey before feasting upon it. But it was getting annoying. He decided it was time to play his hand.   
  
Finding an opening in Link's defense, he thrust out. As he expected, the Hylian dodged agilely and it gave the Gerudo king time enough to summon his Black Plague spell. Instead of striking Link, Ganondorf came down with both fists, ramming a gaping hole in the roof. The entire temple shook and Link was thrown off his feet and onto the rough shingles. The Biggoron sword was knocked out of his grasp and over the side of the roof. All of his side and back burned, but the fog of pain cleared in time for him to see Ganondorf looming over him. One huge foot was poised to stomp the life out of the Hylian. Link reacted instantly; he caught Ganondorf's foot and threw all his muscle against it. The force was just enough to send the evil king staggering backwards. His trident fell out of his hand and down to join the Biggoron sword on the ground.  
  
No weapons, no magic. The only way it would end now was in hand to hand combat.   
Before his nemesis could rise, Link delivered a rain of blows upon Ganondorf. The faces of Saria and Darunia appeared in his memory and his rage was fueled by the thought of their violent deaths. Ganondorf retaliated by kicking Link's legs out from under him, bringing the Hylian back down to the roof. There they grappled, both bloody and struggling for breath. Through his superior physical strength, Ganondorf gained control and proceeded to beat Link mercilessly.  
Somehow, Link remained conscious enough to fight back. It wasn't hindering the Gerudo much though. His huge hands had closed about the Hero's throat and were beginning to crush it.  
Beyond the agony of his battered skull, Link felt panic. Ganondorf would kill him, then the sages, and Hyrule would be ravaged once more. Malon would have to raise their child alone.  
  
With this realization, Link grabbed the Gerudo's head and dug both thumbs into Ganondorf's eye sockets. It was a dirty move, but this fight wasn't about honor. There was a muffled pop as one of the Gerudo's eyes was punctured. He gave a hiss of pain and let go of Link, giving the Hylian a chance to roll away.  
  
Blood and gore from his ruined eye stained Ganondorf's face. He ignored it. As he rose to his feet, lightening fired off in the sky. The end game was about to be played out.  
  
"I've played this foolish game long enough!" Ganondorf howled. Between his hands, an orb of white energy grew and pulsed. "Now kiss your life, your world, and your sweet little family goodbye!"  
  
With an effort, Link raised his head. He saw what Ganondorf was doing and immediately understood his intentions. "Goddess NO!" he shouted and desperately dove at the mad king.  
  
Ironically, at that point the Goddesses chose to return the powers of the Triforce.  
  
All the power of the Triforce of Courage was channeled through Link and directed straight at Ganondorf. For a moment the Gerudo resisted, but then he was driven back until he stood at the lip of the hole he himself had punched in the roof. With a final push, Link sent the evil king plummeting into the darkness below. But it was too late. As he had fallen, Ganondorf had unleashed his spell of annihilation. Link's own cry was lost in the scream of the firestorm.  
  
From Death Mountain to Lake Hylia, Hyrule burned. No one knew what hit them. Dust and ash obscured the sun and the earth heaved under Ganondorf's curse. Link lay face down on the temple's roof, waiting to die with everyone else. His thoughts ran wildly, 'Malon.... Oh Goddesses please.... forgive me, I have failed.... Malon...' Being faced with the end of all life, his mind shut off, and Link passed out.  
  
Perhaps it was hours, or even days later when Link awoke. It was silent, even the wind Link could sense sighing over him made no sound. Rising, he saw the sky was an ugly purple color and it was bleeding brackish rain. Gray dust blew on the soundless wind, coating everything. Link brushed at it then realized it was the ashes of the dead. The Temple of Time was the only building left standing. For miles there was nothing but flat, scorched earth. Far in the distance Link could see a pile of rubble, no doubt all that was left of Lon Lon Ranch. His home...  
  
It would have been easy for Link to give in then, to lose himself in the pit of grief and mourn himself into the mass grave. But something touched the back of his memory, keeping him sane. It was the words spoken by the Great Deku Tree in his dream. "Time is the key." It had said.  
  
Link climbed down to stand in the temple's doorway. It was hard to believe that only hours ago, he'd stood here with Zelda and his friends. Now they were gone. The guilt Link felt was crushing.  
Within the Temple, he could hear the faint sound of... breathing? Making his way inside the darkened temple, Link could see the shadowy form of Rauru slumped over near the altar. He hurried to the old sage and gently helped him to sit up. Rauru opened his eyes slowly.  
  
"Link... did Ganondorf...?"  
  
"Yes," Link admitted quietly. "I failed. But I believe there is a way to stop this. I will need your help again though."  
  
Rauru nodded, seemingly unsurprised by the cataclysm. "I know, you want me to open the door of time for you again. But Link, it's not as simple as that. Time travel is almost never exact."  
  
"I know." Link said. "But I have to try. I must stop Ganondorf before... well before this. It's my fault and I'd rather die now than admit I'm helpless to do anything."  
  
Rauru looked at Link for a long moment, seeming to weigh his decision. Then he struggled to his feet and went to the altar. From it, he produced a hidden box and the three spiritual stones emerged. They automatically took their places at the altar and Rauru raised his hands. The Door of Time slid open.  
  
Inside the Master Swords chamber Link and Rauru discovered what had become of Ganondorf. His body had landed right on the Master sword. The hilt had been driven through his chest and now protruded from his back. The Blade of Evil's Bane had once again destroyed the Gerudo king.  
  
Grimacing with disgust, Link hauled the carcass away from the pedestal. He looked at Rauru, "seems like the Master sword did its job without me." The sage nodded silently and beckoned the young Hylian closer.  
  
From within the fold of his robe, Rauru withdrew a thin silver bracelet. He took Link's left hand and carefully fastened it about his wrist. "You will be going at least thirty years in the past. This bracelet will allow you to travel outside of your own time line with no ill effects. What you are about to attempt is dangerous. You are brave, Hero of Time. We have faith in you."  
  
With that, the old sage made a slow motion and a blue light emitted from the sword. Link looked back at Rauru and said simply, "I will not fail." For a moment he thought of Malon, and all he would sacrifice just so she could live. Then he took hold of the Master sword's hilt and pulled.  
  
As it slid out of the pedestal, the time gate was opened. Link was drawn from his world of silence and ash into the past.  
  
When the light faded, Rauru fell to the ground. He knew he was dying, and when he did, the temple would fall too. He looked over to where Ganondorf lay and realized the Gerudo was incredibly enough, still hanging on to life. He was glaring at Rauru with his good eye.  
  
"You are a fool." He croaked. "No matter how far Link goes, he cannot destroy me."  
  
"And you lack insight," Rauru replied. "You don't understand that Link doesn't have to kill you to win."  
  
Ganondorf laughed dryly. "Hmmm, that's actually pretty funny. I needed a good laugh before going on to whatever Hell I'm bound for." He looked up at the temples ceiling which was beginning to crumble. "Ironic isn't it, that the Sage of Light and the King of Darkness will be buried together."  
  
Before Rauru could reply, the temple's foundation gave away completely, entombing himself and Ganondorf beneath tons of stone...  
  
______________  
  
Future's Children: Chapter 4: An Interlude Somewhere in Time...  
  
Deep within the Sacred Realm, inside the Chamber of Sages, the wise ones of the past hold a council. A meeting such as this would only be held when danger is imminent. Each sage knows this and is uneasy. They all have sensed something was amiss in their world. The tension within each built as they wait for their leader to speak.   
  
Finally, a younger version of Rauru collects his thoughts and stands.   
  
"My friends," he addressed his audience. "I know many of you have been ill at ease for the past week. I have discovered that this unease stems from a disturbance in the time stream. I am sure each of you feel it, connected as you are to the Sacred Realm." The Sage of Light gazed at his comrades. A variety of faces look back. From the dark, scarred features of a Gerudo woman, to the open, innocent face of a Kokiri boy. Each wore an expression of intense concern.   
  
"It is as it has been foretold, the Chosen One of Farore has come from the future. His mission is one of terrible importance. Again the burden of preserving life weighs upon him. Yet this time his battle will be fought on a completely new field: the soul of a child. He will need help and guidance..."   
  
Rauru paused to let this information sink in. He saw the curiosity and resolve in the eyes turned to him, and he was pleased. Of all the sages that had come and gone throughout the centuries since the Beginning, not one had ever failed in their duty.   
  
"Three of you have been chosen...you will aid him in his quest. Come forth Tantari- sage of Healing, Parapa- Sage of Fools, and Kasuto, my most trusted advisor and Sage of Knowledge."   
  
The three step forward. The scarred female Gerudo, a dark haired Hylian woman and a tall Sheikan man. They bow reverently before Rauru and await their instructions.   
  
"Yes, you are honored to be part of this new history... I made no mistakes in my choice. Now Tantari, go and prepare yourself in the valley of your people. Parapa, return to the Temple of Time and await his arrival. Kasuto, go with Parapa and prepare for a journey. Once each of you is in your place, I will give you further instructions. The rest of us will act as back up, but it is you three whose fate intertwines with his. Go now, he shall be coming soon, and his questions shall be many."   
  
The Hylian and Sheikah nod and disappear in a flash, but the Gerudo remains. Her face is twisted up with some inner turmoil.   
  
"Tantari, what is wrong?"   
  
Her pale yellow eye focus on Rauru. "I don't know if I can go back there."   
  
"I understand." Rauru said gently, "but would you do it for your beloved's child?"   
  
Her lips tighten but she nods and then leaves with the same brilliant flash of light as the other two.   
  
Rauru watches the light fade with a sense of relief. But there is still so much to do yet...   
  
_______________  
  
  
Future's Children: Chapter Five  
A Hero Misplaced  
By cade  
  
Rating: PG13  
Author's Note: Well folks this is it. The last chapter I've written of FC. Like I said before, if anyone want's to take up the tale, e-mail me at funky-rat@angelfire.com and I can give you the cast list and the basic outline of the story. Thanks go to everyone who's read this and reviewed it. I really appreciate it!  
______________   
  
There was light and darkness. Whispers of ages gone by. The Time Stream surged around Link, carrying him away from his lost world to the past. Exhausted, physically and emotionally, he let himself be reborn elsewhere and elsewhen...   
  
And then a voice was calling to him, gentle hands where shaking him. Link opened his eyes, expecting and hoping to see Malon bent over him. Instead, his gaze met that of a young, dark haired Hylian woman. Seeing he was awake, she smiled and said, "I've been waiting for you, Hero of Time."   
  
Her words brought Link fully awake. It was the exact same phrase Sheik used when they met for the first time. He let his eyes roam their surroundings. He was still in the Temple of time, but the walls and ceiling were intact. Light streamed in brightly through the unbroken stained glass windows. No titanic battle had taken place here... yet.   
  
He looked back up at the Woman kneeling over him. He sensed no hostility from her, just a slight mischeviousness. "Who are you?" He asked. "And where am I?"   
  
She helped him up laughing softly. "Well it's obvious this is the Temple of Time, but I think you knew that. A better question would be when are you. As for me, I'm Parapa. A friend of yours sent me."   
  
Link, who was still disoriented from time travel, leaned on the Master sword and tried to comprehend Parapa's odd speech. "All right, when am I then? And what friend? How do you know me?"   
  
"It all depends on when you left of course, and where you want to be." Parapa replied as if time travel was an everyday occurrence. "We know you are Link. Link 1 or Link 2? I'm not sure. Or what you Link to. But it was Rauru who sent me."   
  
"Rauru!" Link exclaimed. "He's here? He's all right?"   
  
"Of course he's all right. He had a little indigestion this morning... but this is the past remember... well for you."   
  
Link just stared at Parapa; he'd never met anyone who could talk such nonsense in all his life. "Well if Rauru sent you, you must have something important to tell me."   
  
"Well yes. I am supposed to point you in the direction of Gerudo Valley and tell you to be careful. It isn't obvious here, but there is a war. No one trusts a stranger."   
  
"What war?" Link asked confused. Hyrule's history was littered with wars. He was beginning to think maybe he'd gone a little farther than twenty years.   
  
Parapa shrugged, "they're all the same to me. A bunch of bunk. This one has something that one doesn't. That one doesn't like the color of that one's skin..." She shook her head mournfully.   
  
Link was tiring of Parapa's odd talk. He'd just lost his home and family, and had been shunted through time itself. There were many questions he needed answers to, but it was clear this strange woman was not going to be much help. "If that's all the sense you can talk then excuse me, I have things to do."   
  
With another twitch of her shoulders, the Hylian woman offered one more shrug. "Fine then be off with ya."   
  
Link left the temple without looking back. Parapa watched him leave with a small smile.   
  
"Yeah, go on to Gerudo Valley. You won't find who your looking for. If you do, then I'm a bigger fool than you."   
From the shadows, a dark Sheikan man appeared. He grinned at Parapa knowingly, "you always play the role of the fool well, Parapa."   
  
"Ah, you know me Kasuto. Blessed are the bull-shitters. Besides if I told him too much... well that'd be no fun. Beside he didn't ask the right questions."   
  
Kasuto's laughter echoed through the temple. "You could have at least told him the date! Poor man... I'd better go find him..."   
  
The Hylian woman sighed, "yes undo my damage. I hope Tantari is all right."   
  
"So do I."   
  
Hyrule Town was much different than Link remembered. Soldiers were everywhere and the high walls of the town were manned with bowmen. The people in the market moved with a nervousness Link had only seen during Ganondorf's reign. He paused to watch a group of armed soldiers leading a chained string of prisoners off. Two Gorons, a Gerudo, and what Link assumed was a Sheikah. Parapa had been right; there was a war here.   
  
Walking down the cobbled roads, Link felt dangerously exposed. As if everyone could tell he wasn't exactly a local. No one seemed to pay much attention to the young Hylian though. Link breathed a sigh of relief and headed to the Bazaar. If he was to face the Gerudo again, and Ganondorf, he knew he'd need more than the Master sword and a hookshot.   
  
The Bazaar was full of soldiers and the weapons selection was a lot broader than Link remembered. He pushed his way to the counter and had to yell for attention. The owner ambled over with a surly expression. "What can I do you for?"   
  
"I need a bow, and arrows," Link said, "And bombs, if you've got them."   
  
"Yeah I've got 'em." The man chuckled. "Got lots of the sort these days. Twenty rupees for 20, thirty for 30. Same with arrows, bow'll cost you forty."   
  
Link nodded, "fine, a bow, thirty bombs and arrows."   
  
As the man went about filling Link's order he said, "the only good thing about war, is that my business is booming. Everyone needs some type of armament. Where are you headed now with all this?"   
  
"Ah," Link paused. "Gerudo Valley."   
  
Several of the other men stared at him.   
"Gerudo Valley?"   
  
"What kind of suicide mission are you on?"   
  
"No one goes there alone, not since Shafali took over."   
  
Link looked around, these soldiers who were all seasoned warriors, had gone pale at the mention of the Gerudo. Things must be bad even now. Link thought. But who is Shafali? The name struck no chord in his memory. But then again, Gerudo history had never been his strong suit.   
  
Link just smiled and paid for his gear. On his way out something occurred to him. He turned and addressed the shopkeeper once more.   
  
"What's the date?"   
  
"The 7th of May it is."   
"And the year?" Link asked.   
  
This inquiring brought strange looks from all the men. The shopkeeper looked puzzled then chuckled. "You must be joking?! What year is it! Heh!" He was laughing but in his eyes Link could see suspicion. Deciding not to push his luck here he just smiled and played along.   
  
"Your right. What am I thinking." With a nod to the men he left.   
  
Outside the town walls, signs of warfare became more obvious. Lon Lon Ranch stood where it always had, but patches of the field were burnt and bare. Link spied what appeared to be the remains of a ballista rotting amongst a grove of trees. Mounds of earth- graves, and not old ones surrounded it. Upon one he saw the sign of the Gorons.   
  
A sense of disquiet rippled through Link. No war like this had been fought for at least forty years. He was only supposed to have gone back twenty. If Rauru had accidentally sent him too far....   
  
How old was Ganondorf anyway? Link wondered. The Gerudo warlord had seemed eternal in his evil. It had never crossed Link's mind that once upon a time, Ganondorf must have been someone's baby.   
  
Someone's baby... Malon... The pain of grief almost overcame Link. His world was gone, it and all he loved. And here he was, trapped in the past without a clue as to what to do. "Heal Ganondorf." The Deku Tree had said.   
  
"How?" Link asked aloud.   
  
"Well," a voice drawled out from behind him, "I have to hear the question before I can give an answer."   
Link spun around to see a man sitting on a mule drawn cart. His face was intricately tattooed in a style Link knew to be Sheikan.   
  
Before he could speak, the man said, "You are Link, I am Kasuto. Yes I know you are from the future, Rauru sent me as well."   
  
His business like manner was the antithesis of Parapa's silliness, but still Link asked, "Are you going to talk sense?"   
  
Kasuto smiled wanly, "don't judge Parapa harshly. The role of the Sacred Fool is hard to fill. You are the holder of the Triforce of Courage. Your way is to act before thinking. Now, what were you asking earlier? 'How...?'"   
  
Link sighed. "I believe I was sent on a hopeless quest, I came here to find someone but I don't think he's here."   
  
"Have you looked?"   
  
"No, not yet."   
  
"Then how do you know he's not?" Kasuto asked gently.   
"Just a gut feeling," Link replied.   
  
"Hmm," the Sheikah mused. "What would this man's name be?"   
  
"Ganondorf Dragmire."   
Kasuto nodded wisely, "you are right. A man by that name does not exist here yet."   
  
With a groan, Link sank to the ground. He buried his face in his hands. "I knew it," he said, "so there is nothing I can do..."   
  
"Wait a minute, I said 'man'. A boy by that name resides in Gerudo Valley."   
  
Link was on his feet with new determination, a hand on the Master Sword's hilt. The light of battle glimmered in his eyes. "Thank you for the information." He managed to say before continuing on his route to the valley.   
  
He'd only gone a few steps when Kasuto called out, "of course, if you can have no regrets about murdering a five year old..."   
  
This stopped Link. He turned slowly back to the Sheikah with an expression of complete disbelief. "Five years old?" He asked hoarsely. "Five years-" Link started laughing and it wasn't because the situation was funny. Kasuto calmly watched the young Hylian's outburst, waiting for him to calm down.   
  
Wiping his eyes, Link looked back at Kasuto. "I don't believe this shit." He declared, "and how do you know of Ganondorf?"   
  
"Because I was hired by the Gerudo leader, Shafali, to tutor him."   
  
"I thought the Gerudo hated everyone, especially men."   
  
Kasuto looked vacant, "they value knowledge."   
  
Link's brain was working frantically, formulating a new plan. He knew he couldn't bring himself to kill a child, no matter what they might grow to be. Or do. He needed a new tactic and Kasuto had provided the means to one.   
  
"Let me go in your place." Link said.   
  
"What do you know about teaching Gerudo kits?"   
  
"Absolutely nothing," Link admitted. "But I need to get to Ganondorf."   
  
The Sheikah tilted his head seeming to think about it. "Fine, I don't relish the thought of going among those heathen women." He grinned broadly at Link and jumped down from the cart. "Be my guest."   
  
"Just like that...?" Link asked amazed, "I mean, surely I must owe you... the mules and cart-"   
  
"Are not mine," Kasuto finished. "They were provided by the Hyrulian Board of Education."   
  
Unwilling to waste anymore time, Link climbed up into the drivers seat.   
  
"Thank you." He said to Kasuto, and took the reigns.   
  
He nodded and stepped aside, watching the cart move west. "Good luck, Hero of Time." The Sheikah called after him.   
  
Everything seemed like a blur, his arrival, the meeting with the odd Parapa and Kasuto who claimed to know Rauru. And the sudden acquisition of a new job. Tutor to a Gerudo princeling who would one day be the Great King of Evil. If his life hadn't been filed with strange happenings, Link would have seriously been questioning his sanity.   
  
But he wasn't.   
  
I've never seen Gerudo children before, He thought....   
  
  
  



End file.
